


Anniversary

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, a strong chance the author just wanted to rewatch that scene in the finale multiple times, but also technically set in the episode because of the time jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus and Alec celebrate their first year of marriage.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just an excuse to watch the power couple husbands of Alicante scene from the finale over and over to get the dialogue right disguised as a fic? Perhaps.

Magnus walks back and forth in their living room talking with a client on the phone about re-configuring his wards for Downworlder entrance. He’s just penciling in the appointment when the front door opens, his husband walking in.

“How is the High Warlock of Alicante?” Alec asks as he sets his briefcase down on the couch.

“Hmmm much better now that you’re here,” Magnus responds with an easy smile.

“Thirsty?” Alec asks his voice deep.

“You read my mind,” he replies glancing up at Alec briefly as he continues to write in his book.

Distantly he hears as Alec makes their martinis when his phone begins buzzing once again on the coffee table.

“Busier than ever I see,” Alec says as Magnus silences the phone.

“It’s been ringing off the hook like that all day,” Magnus says and he wants to be annoyed that he’s taken so many calls on their anniversary, but he can’t be. Because every phone call, every appointment is another small step towards change. It’s the gratifying work he’s always loved about being a High Warlock. Helping people, changing things for the better.

“But,” he continues looking up at Alec’s gorgeous face alight with ease, happiness and an edge of something else. “I have much better things to do.” He smiles tossing his pen and daybook over his shoulders an absolute dichotomy to the delicate way Alec had placed his briefcase on the couch moment’s before.

He steps closer to Alec taking the offered martini from his hand, fingers brushing.

“To us,” Alec says lifting his glass.

“To us,” Magnus replies clinking their glasses together.

Alec takes a long sip from his drink, maintaining eye contact with Magnus as he does. And oh, Magnus knows that look. He takes a long sip from his own drink, eyes staying strongly connected to Alec’s. He casts a flirtatious little smile back.

“Happy anniversary,” Alec says stepping closer to Magnus, free hand automatically resting on his waist to tug their bodies tightly together.

Magnus’ smile turns soft for the moment. Anniversary. It’s not that he’s never celebrated one with a significant other, but this is a first. A first wedding anniversary, the first of hundreds that lie ahead of them. He never saw marriage as a legitimate option, his longest relationship the one where he’d even considered the idea of it had also been his unhealthiest. So, no he’d never seen a wedding anniversary coming and he sure as hell hadn’t seen Alec coming at all.

Alec, his husband, thinking and saying the word is a novelty that hasn’t worn off in the past year in the slightest, has shaped and changed Magnus’ world for the better in so many ways it feels unfathomable sometimes. He woke up this morning tangled in navy blue silk sheets his chest pressed to his husbands back and it’s everything he never could have dreamt up for himself.

“Happy Anniversary,” Magnus replies quietly, pushing himself even closer, mindful of their drinks, so they’re connected from toes to chest.  

Alec’s hand moves up to cup Magnus’ cheek leaning in to kiss him. The kiss is slow and syrupy each press and curl of their tongue’s electric. It’s a kiss of desire, comfort and easy familiarity. It’s the best kiss of his life. Each kiss with Alec is.

They pull back after a while a small smile on both their lips, Alec’s pupils a little wider than before. Magnus leans in for one more quick kiss, a simple sweet press of lips that makes Alec’s grin grow wider.

“What time do we need to leave?” Alec asks, voice a little husky and affected.

In a show of reminiscent romance sparked by the omamori that still rests comfortably in his pocket every single day Magnus had proposed the idea of returning to Tokyo for their first anniversary. He’s booked a penthouse suite at the Palace Hotel where on one of their very first dates he and Alec had kissed until they lost track of time on the balcony. They have reservations at a low-lit restaurant nearby or more like Magnus has bought out the entire place for the evening. He knows that after dinner Alec will drag him by the hand to walk the crowded streets no doubt trying his damnedest to find another photobooth to pull him into. They’ll end the night on another memorable, breathtaking balcony and then Alec will take his breath away when they eventually tumble their way back inside.

“Whenever we’re ready,” Magnus says free hand resting on Alec’s chest. Alec tosses back his martini, takes Magnus’ from his hand and sits them on the coffee table in one swift motion.

“Then let’s go,” he smiles holding out a hand for Magnus to take. He does so without hesitation using the other to draw up a portal. Alec grips his other hand after he’s done, pulling Magnus forward as he steps through the portal backwards, holding Magnus’ eyes the entire time. Magnus goes easily, to spend the first of hundreds of wedding anniversaries so in love his heart is fit to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
